Rodeo competitors generally do not use protective headgear in rough stock riding competitions, including professional, collegiate, high school and youth rodeos. As such, rodeo competitors often suffer serious injuries to the head and face at distressingly high frequencies. These injuries are often caused by ground impact as a result of falling off the animals and collisions with the animals, which are endemic to the sport. Starting July 1995, the National High School Rodeo Association, the organization which governs high school rodeo competition, has strongly suggested that suitable headgear should be worn by rodeo rough stock competitors. The professional and collegiate rodeos may soon follow this suggestion upon its success.
The causes of head and face injuries that may be incurred in rough stock riding are well-known in the industry. These injuries include injuries to the head and face by high velocity ground impact when thrown from or falling off an animal, by being stomped on or horn hooked by an animal after a rider has fell or been thrown to the ground, by smashing a rider's face into the back of a bucking animal's head, by blows of an animal's horn to a rider's head, or by being hit in the head from a fence or chute gate. Each one of these, and particularly the combination of all of these types of injuries are particularly unique to the sport and require unique equipment to suitably protect a rider.
Protective headgears that are currently being produced for some sports, including bicycling, hockey, boxing, motorcycling, football, baseball, and lacrosse, are not suitable as a protective headgear for rodeo competition. Rodeo rough stock riding competition imposes unique requirements on protective headgear that is not satisfied by the currently available protective headgears. For example, baseball helmets typically only protect the side of a wearer's head. Hockey masks typically are provided with a clear faceplate that can render the helmet uncomfortably hot, particularly when worn in off-ice environments. The face guard of a hockey mask would hinder a rough stock rider's ability to perform because the rider would not be able to attain a chin tuck position, as needed by rough stock riders. Biking helmets typically protect only the top of a wearer's head. Finally, football and boxing helmets have gaps that leave a wearer's face partially exposed to objects that could poke through the gaps. The unique requirements of rough stock riding are likewise derived from the additional requirements that the rodeo competitor must compete effectively, there are weight limitations on the headgear so as to promote effective competition, and the protective headgear provides safety to the rider during competition. Currently available protective headgears are not suitable for rodeo competition because they interfere with the ability of the rider to compete effectively, they are too heavy, they have too many obstructions within the rider's field of vision, and they do not provide adequate protection from the animal's horns and hooves. Thus, there is a present need for protective headgear that is specifically designed for the rodeo rough stock riding competitor that not only protects the rider, but also permits the rider to feel unfettered and unrestricted so that the protective headgear does not diminish his performance.